


Step on my Heart

by Luislovescake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Hazmat-level feels, M/M, POV Second Person, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luislovescake/pseuds/Luislovescake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people love each other, and then one of them doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step on my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Some songs that I was listening to while I wrote this, that might make a good accompaniment. 
> 
> [Natalia Kills-Marlboro Lights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6iFc5jr0zQo)
> 
>  
> 
> [Marina and the Diamonds-Teen Idle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNE-7DyLJ5w)
> 
>  
> 
> [Nicki Minaj-Bed of Lies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fggfo6R5YbY)

You feel almost certain, that at one point he loved you. But then, you can't trust your traitorous heart anymore, poisoning your mind with a veil of emotion.

When you met, you thought , this man is colossal asshole; an attractive asshole, but the least favorite orifice nonetheless.

But you suffered and endured together, and with every tear shed and drop of blood spilled, you grew closer. 

You don't quite recall how it came about, but one day you realized you loved this man, and that he probably loved you in return. 

Time passed, as it likes to do, and he suggested you move in together. 

You declined at first, thinking it too much too soon. But he persisted, and against your better judgement you agreed. 

Would you have agreed, had this not been your first love? Had you not been so desperate to hold on to him? A question you'll likely never know the answer to. One of many.

The strain was apparent almost immediately, though you did your best to ignore it. You would persevere, recapture the romance smothered by the mundanity of everyday life and burn brightly once more. 

Only, you didn't.

And one night, he told you it was over. His eyes chips of jade and just as dry, face impassive, while you sobbed harder than you ever have in your life. 

He told you it would be best if you went to your room, so you did, making sure to leave the door open so he could hear you. 

For surely if he heard the noises that were torn from your core, keening wails interspersed with desperate pleas, he would realize his mistake? He would come through and comfort you, like he used to.

Only, he didn't.

That first night was the hardest, or at least, that's what you tell people.

Every night has it's own unique torture to spring on you.

Strangely, the second day, you were fine. It hadn't processed yet, you think now, and you could pretend that everything was just as it was. 

Only, it isn't.

He reminds you of that, when he can. 

Some nights you run through to his room, beg him to take you back, promise that you'll be better, do anything, if only he reconsiders. 

He never does, though he is kind enough.

You wish he were cruel, simply so you could crush your desire for him with pain.

You wish he would suffer, as you suffer. You weep, you threaten him and his belongings, you spit vitriol worse than you could ever have imagined coming out of your mouth. You steal his phone and look through his messages.

You wish you hadn't.

When you confront him, he says that he can do what he wants now that you are separated, and having a one night stand that meant nothing shouldn't hurt you so much.  
You feel sick with rage, drunk with fury.

In your stronger moments, you find yourself disgusted with how weak you are, pleading with him and thinking that you need him. You resolve to be independent, and forge your own way in life.

You know you are lying to yourself.

He tells you that you would never have worked out. That he probably only got into the relationship because he was re-learning how to be human after the wolf had ruled for so long and you were convenient.

It doesn't upset you, you suspected as much already.

You think maybe you were just as selfish, and only chose him because you always feared no-one else would want a scrawny, weird geek. 

That fear has not left you.

But the worst part, you have decided, is that you don't trust yourself anymore.

When he tells you that it's pathetic for you to feel hurt that he would take someone back to your apartment for yet another meaningless fuck, you can't work out if he's right.

Are you pathetic?

You think you probably are. 

You are nothing more than a hollow shell, filled to the very brim with emotion. You only exist to react to him, to hurt when he wounds you.

You vow to be better. 

Perhaps you will be.


End file.
